


The Pocky Game

by Blueburd



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueburd/pseuds/Blueburd
Summary: Sam helps his boyfriend relax after a difficult game.





	The Pocky Game

“Hey, Seb,” called the blonde haired boy, walking into his bedroom where Sebastian paid him no mind—he was too invested in a heated match.  Sam took a seat beside him on the bed, watching the other instead of the game. 

Sebastian didn’t typically show emotion easily.  When he was in the climax of a game, however, Sam could never tell if he was furious, outraged, or just focusing too hard. 

After another minute of agonizingly awful team play, Sebastian groaned and dropped the controller on the bed to rub his face. 

“I hate it when I’m on tank duty.  Everyone’s either a dps main, or a Mercy main.  Comp sucks.”

Sam laughed, giving the other an encouraging pat on the back.  “Hey, you should’a told them right off the shoot that you weren’t good at tanking.”

“I played literally the easiest tank.  Couldn’t even do _that_ right.”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it.  It’s just one game, right?  And here,” Sam pulled a box of something from around his back; Sebastian couldn’t tell what it was at first. 

“I got some snacks, dude.  Mom doesn’t know, but I ordered some Japanese sweets online.” A mischievous grin curled his lips.  Sebastian quirked a brow, the grin usually wasn’t a good sign.  He didn’t recognize most of the name brands, but the bright red pocky box stood out to him.

“Your foreign food craze is going to end soon, right?”

“Hell no, man!  This stuff is so cool!  And mom would never travel, and I don’t know if I’m ever getting out of the Valley.  I want to at least experience a little of everyone’s culture, so I figured the best way to do it was with food.”

“I told you that you and I are getting out of here someday, didn’t I?” Sebastian folded his arms.  “Can’t imagine either of us staying in the damn countryside for the rest of our lives.”

“Babe, c’mon, I know that.” Sam groaned in frustration, rubbing his neck.  “Look, if you don’t wanna sample these with me, then fine.  I’ll just have to eat it all myself.” He smirked, opening up the box of chocolate covered breadsticks.  Sebastian couldn’t help but to glance down.  Okay, so he wanted to try some, but he also didn’t feel like snacking after rough games.  Instead, he observed as Sam shifted his gaze to the box, taking out a stick with his thumb and index finger.  The blonde popped one into his mouth, crunching softly. 

“Looks like you’re having a smoke,” Sebastian commented with an amused grin.

“Nah, man.  That’s your thing, not mine.”

Sebastian clicked his tongue, chuckling quietly.  He sat hunched over on the edge of the bed, keeping watch as Sam plucked another stick from the box and set it on his lips. 

Leaving almost no hesitation, Sebastian reached up a hand, taking the other’s jaw in his fingers, and got as close as he could to bite off the end of the pocky.  Sam’s face flushed heavily, taken aback.  A bit dazed, the blonde let an embarrassed chuckle leave his throat.

“Y-you could have just asked,” he stammered. 

“Why?  Your reaction was cute.” He paused. “You’ve never played the pocky game before?”

Sam blinked. “N-no, I haven’t.”

“Oh.” Sebastian sat up straight, stretching his arms.  “Basically two people bite their respected ends of the pocky stick.  They bite closer and closer until one of them gives out.  It’s usually supposed to be played with friends, not people already in a relationship.” Dark purple eyes stared flirtatiously into the other’s.  “I still think it’d be cool to try it correctly with you, though.”

A goofy grin covered Sam’s still reddened face.  “Sure!—I mean, ah, shit, Seb.  You got me all damn flustered.”

Although the look on the other boy’s face said that that was his intention.  Sam stood up, “I’m grabbing a drink,” which was code for “let me make sure none of my family is right outside my door as I scout the kitchen.”

Sebastian nodded, taking the box of pocky before Sam exited the room.

 _We should really just hang out at my place more_ , he thought to himself.

 

          Upon returning, without a drink of any kind, Sam shut the door behind him and gave Sebastian a thumbs up.  A stick of pocky already rested between the other’s fingers as he twirled it patiently.  The blonde took a seat beside the other, scooting closer so their thighs touched. 

“So, you just hold it between your teeth and keep going toward the center?” He asked, to which Sebastian gave a nod to.  Sam took a deep breath before pinching the chocolate coated side between his teeth.  Sebastian held the stick until he mirrored Sam’s movements, but regretfully not taking the chocolate side into his mouth.

Surprisingly, Sam found himself moving much more forward than the other did.  It was odd for him to suggest such a bold thing then to be shy at performing it himself.  Regardless, a playful smile curled his lips, and his lips inched forward.  It wasn’t long before their lips were centimeters apart, and Sam could have sworn he saw his boyfriend’s cheeks tinted pink.  He sneaked a hand over to the other’s thigh, squeezed it gently, and bit off the pocky as close to his lips as he could.

Sebastian jumped a bit, startled. 

“Did I win?” Sam asked, grinning and nudging him.  His face still so close Sebastian could feel his breath.  “There wasn’t a prize or anything, but I guess you won.  Neither of us really got flustered and bit off before closing in.”

“You totally got flustered, man.  Your face is red.”

Sebastian touched a cheek with his hand, feeling how hot it was.  He flushed harder, whipping his head around so the other wouldn’t see.  
“Sh-shut up.”

Sam laughed, but wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist to tug him closer.  “I’m just teasing, babe.  You’re really cute when you blush.” He pecked him on the back of his neck.  A chill ran up Sebastian’s spine, and he squirmed around to face Sam.

“You’re torturing me,” he replied, but a faint smile on his lips. 

“Can we at least do it again sometime?  But like, go all the way?  Kinda like Lady and the Tramp style?”

“You want to eat pocky like spaghetti…?” Sebastian stared, eyes squinted in confusion.

“Well, yeah.  Kinda.  I don’t know, if you wanna, I mean.  Could be romantic, heh.” Sam pecked his cheek, causing another blush from the pale boy.

“Quit teasing,” Sebastian spoke in almost a growl, but quietly. 

“Do you…” a pause, “wanna continue this somewhere else?”

“Not today.  Hm, actually,” Sebastian shifted around in Sam’s arms, “tonight?  At near the abandoned minecart by the Bus Stop?  Can you wait that long?” He chuckled, pressing a kiss to the other’s forehead.

“Not really, but I guess I’m gonna have to.” Sam sighed, nuzzling Sebastian’s chest.

“Yeah.  You are.  I don’t want to take any risks of getting caught by your family.” He worked his way out of his arms, grabbing one more stick of pocky before adjusting his hoodie.

“You better be there around 8:30, otherwise I’m leaving and it’ll just have to wait for another night.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice, babe.”

Sebastian’s lips quirked a grin before he slipped out of the bedroom. 

_Oh boy._

What did he just get himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh well. I was hoping to contribute more to this cute ship but, since it's me, it's shit and short. xD I don't know if I want to continue this, but I don't think I'm going to. I like to keep things short and not drag on for chapters and chapters-- I lose interest quickly. I wouldn't mind doing other short fics for this ship in the future tho.


End file.
